


Le due dee

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Epic, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena con Atena e Afrodite.





	Le due dee

Le due dee

 

Atena strinse l’elmo di metallo sotto l’ascella e socchiuse gli occhi. Avanzò facendo ondeggiare il proprio gonnellino di cuoio e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Da te non me lo aspettavo proprio” sibilò. Afrodite chinò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e la spallina le scese, lasciandole scoperta una spalla nivea.  Si portò un dito arrossato alle labbra e lo succhiò, le sue labbra piene divennero rosso rubino.

“Se c’era Marte non avevi il coraggio di trattarmi così” brontolò. Atena tirò un calcio al telaio, facendolo cadere per terra con un tonfo. L’altra dea rabbrividì e guardò il proprio lavoro per terra. Strinse i pugni e li sbatté sul letto su cui era stesa.

“Ricordi le Moire? Ricordi che danno ad ogni divinità un ruolo specifico?” ringhiò Atena. Raggiunse un tavolo e vi appoggiò l’elmo, si tolse lo scudo metallico dalla schiena e vi adagiò anche quello.

“Tu hai il ruolo più semplice. Devi solo fare l’ _amore_ ” le ricordò.

– E devi ringraziare questo tuo maledetto ruolo se hai vinto quel pomo d’oro. Doveva essere mio! – pensò.

“Facile? Si tratta di fingere, soprattutto con mio marito Efesto, che siano dei grandi amatori” si lamentò Afrodite. Si stese e si accarezzò il ventre.

“Tra le dee sono la più bella, ma finirò per sfiorire sotto troppo mani. Volevo solo provare a tessere” si lagnò. Atena si massaggiò il collo e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Pensi di soffiarmi il posto come dea più intelligente? Non sopporto chi osa tessere al mio posto” sibilò. Le iridi di Afrodite divennero liquide., quello è il mio ruolo

“Volevo semplicemente fare un regalo al vero dio della guerra” mugolò con voce inudibile. I vestiti candidi le lasciarono scoperti i seni sodi.

“Ricordo Aracne” ribatté alzando la voce. Atena alzò una mano e fece apparire una lancia e la puntò verso l’altra dea.

“Vuoi diventare un ragno anche tu?” chiese. Afrodite si voltò su un fianco, si tirò il lenzuolo con la mano dalle dita affusolate e ci giocherellò.

“Giuro sul mio essere dea che non lavorerò mai più in tutta la mia vita e la mia intera esistenza sarà basata sulla passione e l’amore” borbottò. Sentì un calcio nel ventre e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

– Io volevo solo farti una copertina mio piccolo Eros. Come vorrei che fosse Marte tuo padre – rifletté.

“Benissimo. Perché è giusto così” disse Atena. Raggiunse la finestra e guardò la propria civetta volare tra i tetti dell’olimpo.

 


End file.
